Пасхалки в BioShock Infinite
Многие знают, что в BioShock Infinite много пасхалок, но вы даже не представляете, что столько... и это не все, поверьте. 'Список' #Ведь все же помнят памятный гаечный ключ из BioShock? В первый раз вы встретите старого боевого товарища после получения энергетика Вороны-Убийцы: он будет валяться рядом с поломанным торговым автоматом в следующей комнате. Вторая ваша встреча с ключом будет более запоминающейся: Элизабет хорошенько огреет вас после того, как узнает, что в Париж вы ее вести совсем не собираетесь. #Коляска из BioShock с лежащим в ней Револьвером показалась вам милой? Тогда вам определенно понравится коляска с патронами, которую вы можете найти в Гавани Линкора, сразу после того как окажетесь на ней и пройдете первый холл. Колясок, правда, теперь две: еще одна, на этот раз с ручной пушкой внутри, поджидает вас в Эмпории, в горящем здании между Садами Памяти и Рынком. #Вы, наверное, даже не знаете, кто такой Салтонстейл, а ведь на ранних этапах разработки этот старикашка играл немаловажную роль в сюжете, являясь этакой заменой доктора Штайнмана из BioShock, ибо был не менее безумен и так же, как и Штайнман, появлялся в самом начале игры. В итоге, из игры его вырезали, а вместе с ним и его напарника Чарльза. Но Салтонстейлу место в игре таки нашлось: упоминания о нем вы можете услышать от горожан Колумбии на площади Нового Эдема (сразу после вашего прибытия), а, после того, как «Глас Народа» возьмется за революцию, вы можете найти доску со снятыми скальпами, среди которых скальп Салтонстейла. #Помните, как вас встретил первый Мутант в Восторге? «Is it someone new?» (Новое лицо?). Проповедник Уиттинг первой фразой говорит именно это. #Фамилия главного героя, ДеВитт, позаимствована у американского физика-теоретика, Брайса Девитта, чьи научные искания во многом перекликаются со всем действом, развернувшемся в игре (тема параллельных миров, в частности). #Еще одна интересная особенность фамилии ДеВитта: с французского она дословно переводится как «Из Восьмерки» (From Eight) («Де» (De) переводится как «из» (from), а «Витт» (Witt) слышится как «huit», что значит «восемь»). Перевернутая восьмерка, в свою очередь, превращается в символ бесконечности (Infinite). Выходит, фамилию Букера можно трактовать как «Из Бесконечности» (From Infinite, что является отсылкой к названию игры). #Единственная дверь в игре, запертая кодовым замком, открывается с помощью кода 0451 — кодом разработчиков из Looking Glass Studios (авторы System Shock и Thief). Сам код отсылает к «451 градус по Фаренгейту», книге Рея Бредбери. 0451 – первый код в компьютерных играх (впервые появился в System Shock), поэтому его и принято нещадно использовать в самых разных играх (Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dishonored, BioShock). #На знаменитую фантастическую книгу ссылается не только код 0451, но и Нью-Йорк будущего, в который мы попадаем. Год нападения Колумбии на Нью-Йорк — 1984. Роман Джорджа Оруэлла так и назывался — «1984». #За первым разрывом, открытым Элизабет (еще когда она находилась в башне) можно разглядеть кинотеатр, афиша которого гласит, что на экранах нынче шестой эпизод «Звездных войн» под названием «Месть джедая», это название впоследствии переменили на «Возвращение джедая». После этой сцены Букер произнесет: «This job is getting worse all the time», что также является отсылкой к «Звездным войнам», только на этот раз уже к пятому эпизоду, где Лэндо Калриссиан произнес похожую фразу: «This deal is getting worse all the time». #В начале игры можно услышать, как женщина просит мужчину не сравнивать ее с героиней книги «Мой муж из Гласа» (I Married A Vox Populi), что является отсылкой на книгу 1949 года «Мой муж – коммунист» (I Married A Communist) #Собственно, о возвращение в Восторг в Bioshock Infinite. Все предельно просто: Элизабет переносит нас сюда по сюжету, дабы умертвить Соловья. НО! обратите внимание на задний план: Маленькая сестричка горестно склонилась над умирающими Большим Папочкой. В этот же момент Элизабет оплакивает своего прежнего стража. Данная сцена как бы намекает нам на сходство отношений Элизабет/Маленьких сестричек с Соловьем/Большими Папочками. #right|150pxВы, наверное, и не предполагали, что еще в оригинальном Bioshock, вышедшем в относительно давнем 2007 году, существуют самая настоящая отсылка к Bioshock Infinite, которая оказалась на прилавках уже в 2013 году. Посмотрите видео и внимательно проследите за звукорядом. Вы же это слышали? Крик Соловья, перенесенного сюда Элизабет и умирающего в муках на дне океана. Вот тут-то и пришла пора удивляться. Выходит, пока вы разбирались с Фитцпатриком в Форте Веселый, где-то в Восторге Элизабет убивала Соловья и спасала Букера. Выходит, сюжет двух игр хоть и не пересекается, но прямо-таки соприкасается друг с другом. Можно задаться справедливым вопросом: Левин действительно задумал всю историю с Колумбией, Элизабет и Соловьем еще во время создания первого Bioshokа или он банально вырезал звуки из первой игры и вставил в последнюю? Скорее всего, второй вариант будет ближе к правде, ибо, как разобрались ребятки из интернетов, звуки Соловья звучат не только в момент смерти Фитцпатрика, но и после нее, да и вообще по всей локации, а это значит, что крик Соловья был всего лишь жутким звуковым сопровождением в Форте Веселый. #right|150 pxСо звуковым сопровождением BioShock Infinite связана и другая весьма интересная пасхалка. На самом деле, на некоторых локациях звучат песни, исполненные Элизабет, только вот обычным способом вы их не услышите. А чтобы услышать, вам всего-то надобно ускорить игру в 10 раз. Дабы понять, о чем речь, смотрите видео ниже. Что интересно, если ускорить игру в восемь раз, то тогда петь будет уже Букер: «Time for me to drown Time will finally catch up to me To relive» Примерный непрофессиональный перевод: «Пора мне топиться, дабы возродиться» #Скорее всего, Букер 122 раза пытался спасти Элизабет, но все эти попытки кончались плачевно, а 123 визит ДеВитта в Колумбию — основное действие игры. К этому выводу можно прийти, вспомнив код с колоколами на входе в Колумбию (1-2-2) и посчитав количество насечек на доске Лютесов, когда они предложат вам кинуть монету. #Если попытаться стрелять в Розалинду или Роберта, то они будут отвечать вам насмешкой, мол, промазал. Кончится все тем, что они подытожат неутешительной фразой: «Я могу продолжать это вечно. Вопрос лишь в том, можешь ли продолжать ты?». #Очевидно, Букер является аналогичным вариантом Джека/Райана в параллельной вселенной, но, возможно, он так же является дальним родственником Райана, ибо активировать батисферы может либо сам Райан, либо его родственники, а, как мы видим, Букер без труда активирует батисферу. #В начале игры, на ярмарке, продается набор из четырех «Диких Мустангов», что является отсылкой на раннюю Е3-версию игры, в которой предполагалось, что энергетики будут использоваться единожды, то бишь, будут как гранаты в шутерах. #Режим «1999» открывается либо после прохождения игры, либо после использования «кода Конами» в главном меню. Код этот весьма знаменит: появлялся в несчетном количестве игр (в DLC Quest, например). #right|150pxВ игре немало каверов на достаточно современные песни (откуда они взялись-то в Колумбии — читайте здесь). Тут и «Girls Just Wanna Have Fun», «Tainted Love» за авторством «Soft Cell» (не Мэнсона), «Fortunate Son» группы «Creedence Clearwater Revival» в исполнение одинокой афроамериканки. Большинство каверов вы можете услышать в этом видео, но это далеко не все, ибо их, на самом деле, больше, уж поверьте. #При воскрешении Букера Элизабет использует шприц, похожий на те, что используют Маленькие Сестрички в Восторге. #В «Зале Героев» висит карта, очень сильно напоминающая карту Диснейленда. #На асфальте перед Маяком, что в конце игры, изображены аляповатые рисунки животных. #История Элизабет во многом перекликается со сказкой о Рапунцель: обеих похитили у настоящих родителей в качестве уплаты за долги, обеих держали в башне в течение 20 лет. #В концовке, когда множество вариаций Элизабет топят Букера, можно заметить, что у центральной Элизабет отсутствует кулон с клеткой/птицей. Возможно, Элизабет в центре — вовсе не настоящая Элизабет, и Букер, кажется, это тоже понимает, ибо сопротивляется ее действиям, а до этого, в лодке, у Элизабет был кулон, противоположный тому, что вы выбрали... #Близнецы Лютес очень напоминают близнецов Траляля и Труляля из «Алисы в стране чудес». Также близнецы имеют много общего с Розенкранцем и Гильденстерном из пьесы «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы» (игры с логикой и словами, монета, падающая орлом вверх). #Лютес (Lutèce) — слово, образованное от французского Lutetia. Lutetia — древний римский город, на месте которого теперь стоит, вы удивитесь, Париж. #Захари Комсток имеет много общего с Энтони Комстоком, американским политиком XIX века: оба фанатичны и оба используют весьма жестокие методы ведения политики. #Практически все изобретения Финка имеют свой аналог в Восторге: плазмиды — энергетики, Большой Папочка — Соловей, ЕВА — Соли и многое другое. Да и сам Финк немного похож на Фонтейна. #Внешность Леди Комсток позаимствована у Алисы Рузвельт Лонгворт. #Звуки издаваемые призраком Леди Комсток являются искаженной «Lacrimosa» Моцарта, составной композиции Реквиема Моцарта. Эта же композиция играет в комнате Леди Комсток в «Зале Героев» и в склепе, в котором она похоронена. #Если остаться стоять с Лютесами после того, как они предложат вам кинуть монетку, то Розалинда посоветует вам покинуть их, а, когда вы не подчинитесь, скажет, что будет повторять эту фразу, пока вы не уйдете. И да, она действительно начнет повторять её. #На одном из уровней в Warden Office можно найти патефон с виниловой пластинкой «Rapture Records». Вообще непонятно как она могла попасть в Колумбию. Возможно кто-то через разрыв попал в будущее и забрал пластинку. #На ярмарке в начале игры продавец энергетика «Дикий мустанг» произносит фразу: «Чего вам, друг мой, не хватает? Восторга?». # Ключ, что дадут главному герою Лютесы — отсылка к фильму «Сонная Лощина». На одной стороне ключа изображена клетка, на обратной — птица.В начале игры Элизабет даже покрутит ключ в руке,создав ту же иллюзию, что и детектив Крейн в фильме. Кстати Букер тоже является детективом. # В конце Bioshock Infinite, в титрах, когда начнется перечисление обращений от сотрудников компании к своим семьям, можно будет заметить строчку, в которой не будет имени. Там будет только надпись в кавычках: «Would you kindly?» — это интересная отсылка к первому Bioshock, фраза для контроля Джека, главного героя. Переводится как «будь так любезен». Также мы столкнемся с этой фразой в Burial at Sea. # В доках Финктона, когда мы преследуем Элизабет, можно найти тюремные камеры с заключенными в них китайцами. Если постоять возле камер определенное время, один из них скажет "нечего тебе тут делать, ляовей" — это отсылка к серии игр Deus Ex. 'Галерея' 2013-04-18 00020.jpg 2013-04-18 00049.jpg 2013-04-18 00021.jpg 2013-04-21 00041.jpg Bioshockinfinite1-620x350.jpg Etkefge.jpg Bioshock infinite-1364956416-s.jpg 2013-04-18 00006.jpg Tumblr mk81y6TGcX1s1cpmeo1 500.png Alice roosevelt color 3.jpg 2013-04-21 00035.jpg 2013-04-21 00004.jpg 2013-04-18 00045.jpg 2013-04-18 00044.jpg 2013-04-18 00013.jpg 2013-04-18 00010.jpg 2013-04-18 00005.jpg 'Ссылки' #http://www.gamer.ru/bioshock-infinite/pashalki-i-sekrety-bioshock-infinite Категория:Мир BioShock Infinite Категория:Мир BioShock